The invention relates to a method for the dewatering, by means of pressing, of lump peat or of similar naturally moist, coarse lump material.
In the manner known to date, a naturally moist coarse lump peat, which has been obtained in an excavation locality is supplied for briquette pressing, where it is dewatered by pressing in cage-like chambers. This procedure can also be arranged semi-continuously, by assembling a number of cage-like chambers, which are successively filled, pressed and emptied. Relatively heavy and expensive facilities are required for this method, whereby, however, the product is not entirely satisfactory, for it is not homogeneous as regards the moistness and lump size. Through the high pressures applied, the peat is crushed, ie. it is destroyed in structure, so that too many fibres are broken.
Several other attempts at the mechanical dewatering of naturally moist lump peat did not lead to any better results. E.g., the U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,692 shows a press having an endless belt made of a flexible absorbent material on a central portion of which peat is continuously fed and side portions of the belt are then folded and lapped over the peat for passage in folded condition between a set of press rolls. Thereafter, a scraper opens the belt and scrapes the dried peat therefrom. This method suffers under susceptibility of the belt itself which, moreover, becomes stopped up or clogged with fines of the peat within short time.